


街角的幽灵

by TheLunatic



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Summary: 那由多视角，可能算玛电，也可能算无cp，混乱摸鱼
Kudos: 3





	街角的幽灵

那由多牵着狗走在小巷里，看到一个幽灵般的女人坐在地上，脸埋在膝头，一群老鼠穿过她的身体钻进下水道，不知是哪里的老旧水管漏出的水滴，啪嗒啪嗒掉在长满青苔的地上。那由多站在那里，眼睛不眨地看了那女人好一会，将可乐味的珍宝珠含进嘴里，牵着狗从她脚边走过去。这个世界上有很多不可理解的东西，她从不为此感到苦恼。

家里的肉吃完了，电次说他放学的时候会去买，那由多坐在沙发里，喀嚓喀嚓地咬着还剩一点的珍宝珠，电视上播放着吵吵嚷嚷的综艺节目。这时候她感到冰凉的头发滑过她的脖颈，好像有谁的手臂从背后抱住她，于是她歪了歪脑袋，用自己的脸去贴那人没有温度的脸颊。

“好可怜啊。”她咬着珍宝珠的塑料棒含混不清地说，“你。”

虽然没有回答，但她觉得背后的人能听懂自己的话，仿佛有一双冰冷的手在抚摸她的头发，那由多甩了甩短短的黑发，原本趴在地上的哈士奇被惊动，站起来跳上沙发。

“你很冷哎……肉，吃完了，汤，也没有。”那由多没有回头，“不放开的话，就咬你。”

她猛然抱起哈士奇的脑袋，将它的鼻子对准身后撞去，好像小孩子抱着沉重的木槌去撞寺庙的大钟，但它并没有去咬什么，而是狐疑地伸出舌头舔了一下，天知道它舔到了什么，空气中是不是有一种异样的苦味，它嗷嗷乱叫着在地上滚来滚去，如果说一只狗尝到人生的酸辛是难以想象的事情，那由多想她已经看到了这是怎样一副场面。

“我回来了……”正在此时电次开门进来，被满地打滚的哈士奇吓了一跳，看到那由多依旧面无表情地坐在沙发上，便也不以为奇怪，将手里的购物袋放在餐桌上。

“晚上吃火锅吧。”他说，“真冷啊，果然是快要到新年了。”

“火锅。”她好像牙牙学语的小孩子一样把词语认真地重复了一遍，然后郑重地点了点头说，“我喜欢火锅。”

她不知道背后的幽灵飘到了哪里去，但总之应该还在这个房间里，她从没有回头看一看那背后幽灵的面貌，但无来由地确信她就是小巷里的那个女人。

“真的是很可怜。”她喃喃自语似的说，“想抱的话，就给你抱吧。”

“什么？”电次听到她的声音，便走过来，“那由多，你说什么？”

那由多抬起头，用那双玻璃一样透亮而无物的眼睛静静地看着他，电次已然习惯了她有时看起来无法理解的举止，于是笑了笑，打算继续去准备火锅的食材，但有一种异样却又熟悉的感觉自心头涌起，他顿住脚步，有些困惑地说：“我好像又闻到了玛奇玛小姐的味道。”

“你是狗吗？”

“我才不是。”

那由多从沙发上跳下来，抓住他的手晃了晃：“好吃吗？”

“嗯？”

“玛奇玛小姐，好吃吗？”

“啊……非常非常好吃。”

“非常非常好吃……”那由多再次重复着他的话，不知是为了确认一遍还是为了说给谁听清，总之她莫名其妙地笑起来，好像他的回答给了她极大的满足。

“电次，好吃吗？”

“我啊，我也不清楚，大概不会很好吃吧。”电次说，“你想尝尝看吗？”

“火锅。”她说，“要吃火锅。”

“好，我们去做火锅。”电次拉起她的手，“来帮我洗菜吧。”

此时她感到飘荡在房间里的幽灵似乎也心满意足地微笑起来，于是那由多快活地挥了挥手，她知道那个幽灵会看到的，有一点冰凉，在她的掌心片刻停留，像是无声的回应。是好吃的，还有什么比这更高的赞誉和幸福吗？虽然很可怜，大概也能获得足够回到地狱的安慰了吧。那由多哼起不着调的小曲，在火锅的香气逐渐于整个家中弥漫开时，那种冰冷的感觉，也不知何时消失在冬夜里。


End file.
